theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Stanley Griff's Death Bed (Feat. Baloo)
Transcript * (Baloo walks on all fours and stops right by the hospital entrance. He goes right inside and signs in to the receptionist lion to visit Stanley.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Baloo opening the door to see Stanley, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Baloo closes the door silently while some Stanley DVDs are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Baloo walks right over to the comatose Stanley. Dennis holds Stanley's right hand with a depressed look on his face, he tears up a bit and JoJo gives him a tissue.) * (Stanley begins stirring a bit.) * Dennis (off screen): "Stanley, are you reading?" * (Then Stanley slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Joyce goes to check her smart phone, revealing that Disney Junior announces a Stanley reboot which causes Stanley to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Dennis (off screen): "Stanley?" * Dennis: "No... no... STANLEEEEEEEEEEY!" * (Baloo opens his medical bag and 3 magic letters come right out of it and Dennis catches them and shocks Stanley back to life with them 3 times.) * (Baloo realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive Stanley with his stack of bare necessities, but right before he does anything to do so, Mimi grabs his right shoulder and shakes her head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Stanley.) * (Lester is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Lester: "Huh?" * (Lester takes out his smart phone.) * Lester: "Oh..." * (Lester shows Joyce, Lionel and Mark the tweet message.) * Lester: "Look!" * (Dennis' sobbing heavily near Stanley's hospital bed.) * Lester: "Look at this!" * (Stanley stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: Jim Jenkins returns to his work on the Stanley series.) * (Dennis' still sobbing a bit.) * Dennis: (Gasps In Amazement) * (Stanley's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * Stanley: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" * (Stanley leaps out of his hospital bed.) * Stanley: "I got the book of everything!" * (Stanley lands right back on his hospital bed.) * Dennis: "Stanley!" * (Stanley and Dennis snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Baloo snuggles up with Mark, and Mark does the exact same thing.) * (Lionel's about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Lester is smiling and chuckling while red hearts appear in his eyes.) * (Marci and Mimi's tearing up slightly.) * (Harry and Elsie are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Stanley and Dennis are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Joyce who's got her smart phone outta his right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Pizza Delivery on it.) * Joyce: "Oh, it's just my pizza delivery." * (Joyce exits Stanley's hospital room.) * (Stanley and Dennis are still laughing a bit and Lionel wipes the sweat away from his forehead.) * (Baloo takes out a record player and an instrumental version of the My Man Stanley Theme Song begins playing on it and Stanley's amazed to hear it.) * (Lester's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Mark's just standing there in silence.) * (Stanley and Dennis are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Elsie takes out her smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (Harry's about to make a run for it and Elsie's smart phone lands right on him and the tweet message reads: Jim Jenkins can no longer work on Stanley.) * (Harry grunts a bit and gets himself out from underneath Elsie's smart phone.) * (Stanley begins shriveling up a bit and he's about to close his eyes any single minute now.) * (Stanley's teammates are looking right at him just as SpongeBob lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of from his episodes.) * (Dennis' tearing up slightly.) * Stanley: "Thanks........Dennis." * (Stanley closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Mark tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * (Lionel's also sobbing wildly.) * (Elsie's sobbing a bit on Harry's paw.) * (Lester's also sobbing wildly and Mr. and Mrs. Goldberg is sobbing wildly along with him.) * (Marci and Mimif's also sobbing wildly.) * (JoJo's also tearing up slightly.) * (Baloo is also tearing up slightly.) * (Joyce returns to Stanley's hospital room with her pizza order.) * Joyce: "Who wants pizza?" * (Baloo, Dennis, Mark, Lionel, Elsie, JoJo, Lester, Mimi, Marci, Mr. and Mrs. Goldberg are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Joyce with her pizza order.) * Joyce: "Huh?" * (Joyce opens her pizza box and finds some pizza toppings on it.) * Joyce: "I'm pretty sure there's no pineapple." * (Dennis' sobbing heavily on Stanley's hospital bed and Stanley's book of everything drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * Mark (off screen): "STANLEY! MY POOR SON!" * R.I.P Stanley Griff Voice Cast * Cougar MacDowall = Dennis, Baloo and Harry * Scarlett Greenfield - Stanley, Mimi, Marci, Mrs. Goldberg and JoJo * Ninti Chance = Elsie, JoJo and Joyce * Stephen J. Pena = Mark and Mr. Goldberg * Matt Euston = Lionel